Blast from the Past
by votepenguins03
Summary: A face from Ianto's past comes to Cardiff but who is she and what secrets does she know? My first fanfic so reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Surprises

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the computer screen again to make sure he'd seen right, yes that was Ianto Jones' car heading to the dock.

"TOSH!"

She looked up from her computer before coming to see what was wrong.

"Yes Jack, what is it?"

Jack stood up and gestured for her to sit down.

"I have to go out but I want you to do me a favour and keep an eye on that GPS and tell me if it moves. Also I want you to look up ferry departure times and…" he looked down at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "See if Ianto has bought a ticket." He grabbed his jacket and ran out of his office before she could reply. "I'll be on the comms" he yelled up before exiting the hub in a blurry of lights and alarms.

Tosh watched him leave before turning on her comm.

"Jack why are you following Ianto's car?"

"I'm not following it I'm… keeping an eye on what he's doing."

"That's following Jack"

"Look if you're not happy doing this then get Owen or Gwen to do it. Look I just want to know that he's not doing anything stupid that he will regret. Please Tosh"

Tosh sighed; this was getting ridiculous since Ianto had come back from his suspension after the Lisa incident Jack had been obsessed with knowing Ianto's every move so much so that he'd even had security cameras installed in the Archives and Tourist Office. Tosh wiped a hand over her face and closed her eyes for a few seconds; opening them with her decision made. She began frantically typing on her keyboard, if this would stop Jack being so obsessed and worried about Ianto then so be it. She found what she wanted but it wasn't going to please Jack.

"Jack."

"Yes Tosh, what have you got for me?"

"Nothing."

"Wait WHAT!"

"There's nothing Jack no ticket under his name or any of ours, no money has been taken out of his account, his car and apartment are still in his name and haven't been sold. There's nothing Jack, so please just come back."

"Oh" Jack sat in the car park and lowered his head into his hands. Ianto's car was in his line of sight but there was no sign of movement. "So what's he doing here?"

Tosh sighed again while she logged out of Jacks computer "I don't know Jack, maybe he's a fan of boats or he wanted the fresh air or maybe he's picking someone up."

Jacks head shot up "Say that again."  
"He might be meeting someone…" Tosh trailed off when she realised what Jack must be thinking.

"Tosh when's the next boat in?"

"One second." she said as she quickly got back onto the internet.

"Tosh?"

"Five minutes, the next boat arrives in five minutes and is from… France."

"Ok, thanks Tosh I'll tell you what I find. See you when I get back." With that he was gone. Tosh sat back in the chair until Owen came up and leaned on the door frame.

"Where's Jack?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's gone out for a bit" Owen didn't need to know the reason, the fewer people who knew the less likely Ianto was to find out.

"Fine but when he comes back tell him I want to see him."

"Will do." Owen left and Tosh sank back into the chair for a minute to compose herself before going back down to work.

Jack jumped out of the SUV after turning off his comm and ran to where the arrivals would be coming out. He stopped and quickly got out of sight, there was Ianto sitting on a bench drinking Costa coffee. He looked so different. He'd obviously gone home and gotten changed because gone was the black suit, crisp white shirt and dark blue tie he had been wearing earlier instead he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black zip up jacket, the same one Jack noticed he had worn when they first met. Jack shook his head to get rid of those thoughts when an announcement stated that the passengers from the boat were coming ashore. Ianto stood putting his coffee cup in the bin and smoothing down his jacket, he ran a hand through his hair before standing with his hands in his pockets looking a little like an awkward teenager. But then people started coming through the double doors and Ianto strained to look for the unknown person, then he smiled and visibly relaxed, Jack followed his line of sight and saw a young girl younger than Ianto but not by much. She was about a head shorter than Ianto with dark brown hair tied back in a loose, messy bun, she wore grey skinny jeans and an open bright red checked shirt over a plain white t-shirt and a large gold locket. But it was her luggage that most interested Jack, there was a large, old, battered leather suitcase they kind people used before the modern ones with wheels, in her other hand she had a bulky white case with red edges, over her shoulder was a plain green bag which had seen better days. Jack couldn't work her out from her appearance she was just a modern girl but her luggage was old and well used.

The mystery girl stood a little away from the doors and put her luggage on the floor, only then did she look up and scan the room, she can't have seen Ianto because she checked her phone. Ianto walked towards her until he was only a few steps away then he stopped.

"Megan"

The girls head stot up and a wide grin spread over her face.

"IANTO"

With that she ran forward, leaving her luggage on the floor, and wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck before he suddenly picked her up and swung her round. Jack stood in his hidey-hole completely amazed because Ianto had never liked physical contact he always tensed up when Jack touched him, both before and after Lisa, so to see Ianto laughing with this girl was surreal and gave Jack an insight into what Ianto must have been like before Torchwood.

Ianto put Megan back on the floor and bent down to pick up her cases, waiting for a minute while she slung her bag back over her shoulder before walking towards the exit.

"Um… so…good trip?" Ianto asked.

"Yeh, just long but better than flying would have been." She replied taking the white case so she could hold his hand.

"Good"

"So where are we going for tea cos I'm starving?"

"What makes you think I haven't cooked something? I've had the whole afternoon off."

"Because knowing you, you got out of work late then after cleaning the flat, making sure my rooms tidy and getting changed doesn't leave much time for cooking."

She looked up at him. "Am I right?"

"Yeh" Ianto had been defeated and he knew it.

"So where are we going?"

"Nowhere we're getting takeaway. Then I thought we could go to the Old Sailor."

"Oh yay I love it there, I haven't been since… well since I left. Is it still the same?"

"Yep, very much so."

In this time they'd walked over to the car Ianto opened the boot and put the two cases inside before they both got in the car and drove away.

Jack came out of the shadow he'd been in and stood slightly shocked at what he'd seen, he got back into the SUV and drove back to the hub. The first person he saw when he got back was Tosh who was going to get coffee.

"So what did you find out?"

"Um… nothing."

"Really?" She clearly didn't believe him.

"Yeh. Oh er drinks tonight?"

"Sure where?"

"The Old Sailor. I heard some locals talking about it, thought we should give it a try."

"Ok. Oh Owen was looking for you."

"Thanks Tosh."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –The Old Sailor

The Torchwood team walked into the old, traditional pub. There was no doubt it was the locals pub, as far as they could see there were no tourists. The walls were whitewashed but interjected with dark wooden planks the same which were supporting the roof. There was a large bar/counter down one side of the building. Down the centre of the room were a double line of tables with wood in between to give each table some privacy, Jack chose one of these tables, mainly so they could discuss 'Torchwood business.'

They took turns getting the rounds and the conversation varied from work to sport to Jack telling them stories from his past, until…

"So where's teaboy today?"

Tosh's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know he's been gone all afternoon, he could be doing anything."

"Don't worry Ianto's fine."

Just as Jack said this the door opened, Jack craned his neck to see who it was. "Ah speak of the devil." They all turned to look and sure enough there was Ianto, still in his jeans and jacket.

Gwen was about to wave, assuming he was here to meet them, when she was stopped by the arrival of the young girl who stood next to him.

Megan turned in a full circle to take in the whole room, finally she turned to Ianto.

"Your right it hasn't changed much, except I think it's brighter than it used to be."

"Yeh, captain finally learnt how to change the light bulbs."

"Oi!" said an elderly man from behind them "I resent that, the lower lighting created a good atmosphere."

"So why change it?"

"My insurance company didn't agree."

The older man moved away leaving Ianto and Megan looking at each other laughing. Ianto led her to the bar to order drinks.

Tosh looked at Jack "You said you didn't find anything!"

"There was nothing, he picked her up from the boat then drove off."

"Wait you followed him?" asked Gwen open mouthed.

"So that's what you were doing!" stated Owen.

"And you helped him!" Everyone then turned to look at Tosh.

"I…I only checked times and passenger lists."

"And only because I asked her to, so leave her alone." Jack said putting a hand protectively on Tosh's arm.

"Sssshhh." Gwen hissed "their coming this way!"

They all turned to look at Ianto and the mysterious girl as they sat at a small table with their drinks.

"You have admit the teaboys got good taste."

"If I didn't know any better Owen I'd say you were jealous."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you don't know any better then ay Harkness."

"Stop it you two. Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Hardly it's only just 10:30"

"Not what I meant Jack. I meant a bit soon after Lisa." Gwen whispered the last few words because that was still an undiscussed topic.

"I guess. But people move on in different ways, maybe his way is to move on like nothing happened."

"MEGAN!"

"Mike"

The whole team turned to look as a young guy came over to the table and developed the young girl into a big hug.

"Tad told me you were here, god it's been too long. Ianto you should have said she was coming back."

"Well I didn't know myself till last week; you know what she's like for being organised."

"Yeh well… um… maybe you know... I'll talk to you later."

"Definitely."

Megan smiled as Mike walked off waving over his shoulder, causing him to nearly walk into a table. Megan cringed but kept smiling. Ianto just raised his eyebrows.

Megan turned back round to look at Ianto "So have you told anyone that I'm here?"

"Hey I've been busy," this time it was Megan who raised her eyebrows "Doing very important, time consuming things… ok I haven't really done anything except run the tourist office and make coffee and cleaning… basically the same things I was doing before except now I am watched because Captain Harkness has put security cameras everywhere and the funny thing is I'm sure he hasn't realised that I know."

"Well you haven't really given them a reason to trust you in fact you've kind of done the opposite like anti-trust or something."

"I know"

Megan smiled, lowering her eyes to the table. Then her smiled faded, she looked at Ianto a little concerned.

"So do they know where you are, who… who your with?"

"Don't know. Don't ask, don't tell. You know the rules."

"Ah yes the rules. I wondered how long it would take for them to come up.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and she took that as a hint.

"Rule one you don't give someone information unless they specifically ask for it and even then you never tell the absolute truth. Rule two you never offer someone information they can use against you, rule three" she pulled a penknife from her pocket "When in Cardiff you always carry something you can use as a weapon." She opened the blade to reveal a well cleaned and sharp blade. "And rule four family comes first."

"Very good I'm glad to see I managed to teach you something."

"Well I've had it drummed into me since I was old enough to go round Cardiff with you and Pat." They sat in silence for a few minutes just sipping their drinks.

"So how's everything going in France?" Ianto knew exactly how to get a rise out of Meg.

"Belgium, I go to Belgium not France!" said Megan, angrily.

"You sure I'm certain you said France." Said Ianto trying to keep a straight face, his usual mask useless when talking to this age old friend.

The Torchwood team turned to look at each other. Shocked. Ianto and the young girl continued to talk to each other about Belgium and what she'd been up to.

Jack was confused at how Ianto knew about the cameras, Tosh was surprised by Ianto's rules, Gwen was struggling that Ianto had been talking about Torchwood, and Owen… well he was still wondering how Ianto had scored a girl like that.

The team were still in stunned silence when Ianto and the young girl stood up, put on their coats and left the Old Sailor. The girl once more holding Ianto's hand.

"Isn't some of what he just said against Torchwood policy?" Asked Gwen, looking at Jack.

"Um yeh I… I think so." Jack frowned; confused was an understatement of how he was feeling. He was pretty sure that girl knew about Torchwood though neither had outright said anything. It was a puzzle Jack would have to think over.

Gwen finished her drink before saying her goodnights and going home to Rhys. Tosh stood up to leave a couple of minutes later and Jack accompanied her outside because he was also leaving and he wanted to thank her properly for helping him. When they got outside he pulled her into a big hug and placed a kiss into her hair.

"Thank you" he said into her hair "And sorry."

"For what?" She asked pulling away.

"For asking you to spy on your colleague."

Tosh nodded her head and started to walk off before turning back around to look at Jack. "What are we going to do about this Jack?"

"I don't know, we'll have to find out how much she knows and whether or not she's a threat and then. I don't know."

"See you tomorrow Jack." Tosh turned around and left Jack standing alone on the pavement outside the pub.

Megan woke and looked at her clock, 5:00am 'WHAT!' she grunted, turned over and shut her eyes again. She was just drifting back off to sleep when she heard someone shouting.

"No, no please NO!"

She jumped out of bed, through the living room, ran down the corridor of Ianto's flat and opened his bedroom door. After turning on the lights she looked and what she saw broke her heart.

Ianto was in bed thrashing around like his life depended on it shouting for some unknown person to get away from him, asking them to stop.

Megan didn't hesitated she was kneeling next to Ianto on the bed within a second trying to catch his wrists and calm him down, but it wasn't working she couldn't do the two things at once. If anything she made it worse.

Ianto lashed out and hit Megan's face, she cried out.

"Stop, Ianto please stop." She didn't mean it to but it came out in a sob, she could fell the hot tears running down her face. She hid her face in her arms and sobbed. She hated seeing Ianto like this.

"Megan?" She looked up to and through her tears she could see Ianto looking at her the concern evident in his eyes.

She tried to speak but couldn't, all she could do was sob like a baby.

Ianto faced her and lent up on his elbow, resting his other hand on the side of face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Come here chwaer fach."

Megan crawled onto the bed and under the covers. She rested her head on one of his arms while the held her protectively against his chest, she gripped the front of Ianto's t-shirt like it was the end of the world.

Feeling safe in each other's company they quickly fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack was awoken at 7:30am by the rift alert, he got dressed before pulling himself out of his bunker and shouting.

"IANTO WILL YOU CHECK THAT RIFT ALERT!"

It took him a couple of minutes to remember that Ianto wasn't here, he had the day off. He was pulling up the alert when Tosh walked in.

"Morning Jack, what's up?"

"Rift alert, looks pretty big. Morning Tosh."

Tosh sat down at her desk and pulled out her comm to call Gwen and Owen.

Five minutes after the alert going off Jack came back into the main area of the hub after getting his coat to find Tosh sat at her desk with her coat still on.

"Any sign of Gwen and Owen?"

"Gwen's just coming in but no answer from Owen."

As Tosh said this the cog door opened and Gwen walked in.

"What's up?"

"A group of weevils, a big group, enough for all three of us to take on."

"And we need Tosh here so if we can't get through to Owen we'll have to call Ianto."

"Jack you can't it's his day off. Anyway it'll take too long to get there."

"We don't have another option Gwen." Jack checked the computer screen "And we do have time, see no one lives in that building. Tosh keep trying Owen but if there's still no reply by the time we get to Ianto's then we wake him up. Come on." He said running for the exit, Gwen huffed unhappily but followed close behind him.

They pulled up outside the block of flats where Ianto lived. Jack had had to check the address with Tosh because Ianto had moved during his suspension and Jack hadn't visited Ianto's flat since, thinking he wouldn't be welcome.

A quick call from Tosh confirmed there was still no sign of Owen so he and Gwen got out of the SUV and made their way up the stairs to Ianto's flat. All the way to the third floor Gwen pestered him about taking Ianto.

"We can handle it, just the two of us."

"He's not properly trained as a field agent."

"He might still be with that girl."

Jack ignored her, he was annoyed didn't she realise that it was practically suicide for just the two of them to walk into a weevils, no matter how good she thought she was.

They arrived outside Ianto's door, hesitating for just a second before knocking loudly. There was no sound from inside so he knocked again, loudly and continuously, not stopping until he heard some movement.

"Alright sir I'm coming."

Jack frowned but assumed Tosh had called him, however this thought was contradicted when Ianto opened the door wearing grey pj bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt. He leaned on the wall, blocking the doorway and raised his eyebrows. Jack didn't speak for a couple of seconds as his eyes roamed over Ianto's body.

"Um… I assumed Tosh had called you."

"No."

"Then had did you know it was us?" Quizzed Gwen.

"It's my day off of course it's you."

Jack looked up and felt his heart stop (but only for a millisecond), he could see the young girl from the night before peeping out of Ianto's room, so Gwen had been right. DAMN.

The girl walked forward, she was also wearing pj's except they were black and had a cartoon panda printed on the top. She stood behind Ianto and slipped her hand onto his arm, hiding behind Ianto so only her eyes were visible peeping round. She looked worried.

"What is it what's happened?" She had a definite Welsh accent but it was also mixed with something else, it sounded slightly familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Nothing for you to worry about miss we just need to borrow Ianto." He said as professionally as possible.

"Oh please don't call me miss, my name's Megan, Megan Tabyrn." She extended her hand to Jack and Gwen, coming out slightly from behind Ianto.

"Mini go make yourself some coffee, I won't be long." With that Ianto stood back to let Jack and Gwen in and shut the door behind them, then he went back into his room to get changed.

Jack looked around him Ianto had moved during his suspension and Jack hadn't been to his new flat he looked round noticing that it looked homely with more pictures and personal items but he couldn't see them properly as they followed Megan into the kitchen and leaned back on the counter watching her use Ianto's coffee machine as though she'd been doing it all her life.

She turned round to face them, coffee in hand, looking at them, taking them in.

"You didn't answer my question. What's happened?"

"I did answer it; I said it's nothing for you to worry about."

Megan rolled her eyes "That's not an answer. I'd take a guess and say its weevils. Am I right?" Jacks head shot up and Gwen looked at her, open-mouthed. "I'll take that as a yes then, the fact you want Ianto's help suggests that there are a lot, perhaps more than your used to, however you don't seem to be rushing which is what suggests weevils in the first place but also that they're in a secluded part of Cardiff where it's unlikely for someone to find them by accident. How's that?"

"Um…"

"Well that's not something you see every day." Said Ianto coming out of his room dressed in black jeans and a white shirt rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Jack and Gwen turned to look at him and were again lost for words. Again.

"Um…"

"You're not wearing a suit." Gwen said before she could stop herself.

Megan stood, drinking her coffee chuckling at the shock of the two Torchwood agents.

"Well believe it or not Gwen I don't live in suits, also we're only hunting weevils and…" he took the cup of Megan "It's still technically my day off." He took a swig of coffee, and then gave it back to Megan. He frowned, looked closer at her face and moved some of her hair away from her face. "What happened to your face? You've got a browse under your eye." He said slowly, trying to remember when she'd fallen.

"Oh… I tripped over a book in my room, must have knocked my head."

Ianto nodded his head seemingly believing it. He looked back at Jack who was still just standing, looking useless. "Shall we go then sir?"

"Yes let's go." Jack quickly snapped out of his reserve and became all business-like again. He walked quickly to the door, Ianto grabbing his coat on the way out then they started going down the stairs. They were stopped by Megan who came running out of the flat and leaned over the banister.

"Promise you'll be there!"

Ianto looked up at her "Course I will be, look I'll text you when we're done and meet you there, I promise."

She nodded and went back inside, Ianto turned round to find Jack looking at him a few stairs below, they continued down the stairs and piled into the SUV.

It took the three of them over half an hour to round up the weevils and drop them back into the sewer. Thankfully there were no fatal or serious injuries which is always a plus. Ianto got quite a deep scratch on his upper arm but nothing that wouldn't take more than a few days to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Questions will definitely be answered in this chapter, thanks for being patient and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Megan Tabyrn

They got back into the SUV and Ianto pulled out his phone to text Megan when Jack said.

"We should all go back to the hub and have a check-up with Owen." He looked at Ianto through the rear mirror "you at least need to get your arm bandaged and we need to report our findings."

Ianto still sent a text: _'All finished but hav 2 go bac 2 base for short time. Will txt later.'_

They arrived at the hub, parking the SUV in the garage before going into the hub. Jack bounced into the main hub in his usual style to find Owen and Tosh hard at work on the computers.

"And where were you this morning?" Jack stood looking at him, his hands on his hips doing his best impression of 'I'm in charge.'

"Um… I had a few drinks and forgot to charge my phone." He said not looking up from his computer.

"Well I hope you're sober enough now because I need you to look at Ianto's arm, make sure there's no infection."

At this Owen looked up "Bloody hell teaboy, what no suit?"

"Yeh well I wasn't supposed to come into work today."

Owen grunted an apology at him before going into doctor mode. "Well come on then let's get that arm seen to." Ianto followed Owen down to the autopsy bay and began removing his jacket and shirt so Owen could dress the wound.

Jack wondered over to Tosh's desk and lent against it folding his arms. "Toshiko."

The young women looked up at him "What can I do for you Jack?"

"I want you to run a search on Megan Tabyrn, find out everything you can then bring the results up to my office. Try and get it done before Ianto leaves." He said he last bit in a hushed whisper then moved into his office.

Jack put down the papers he was pretending to read when Tosh knocked and he waved her in.

"What did you find out Tosh?"

"Not much, she's an exceptional student, when she was 17 she was awarded a scholarship to Oxford but turned it down in order to go to one in Belgium where she is in her last year of studying history and sociology. She has no criminal record, no outstanding bills or depts. She's a model citizen."

Jack put his head in his hands and signed. "Is there any connection to Ianto or Torchwood, any reason she'd know about weevils?"

"Not that I can find, the only connection to Ianto is that they grew up opposite each other. There is something…"

Jack looked up "Go on Tosh."

"Well there was a tag put on by the Belgium police showing she's been involved in something but there aren't any details, nothing, it's like it doesn't exist only it does."

"What about family, anyone we can talk to?"

"No, there's no one. She father was a General in the British Army; her mother was a primary school teacher they both died in a car accident when she was 15 and her brother who is 8 years older than her also joined the Army but was killed in action just over a year later."

"Poor kid. Ok that's good work Tosh thanks. Oh and keep this to yourself."

"Of course."

They turned around to see Ianto standing outside the glass door, how long had he been there? Tosh walked out but stopped and hesitantly put her hand on Ianto's arm.

"Sorry about your day off."

Ianto smiled at her "It's ok, there over rated anyway. Just don't tell Owen I said that." He said giving her a bigger smile. Tosh continued to her desk to work.

Ianto walked into Jacks office and stood with his hands in his pockets and his mask set in place. Jack knew what was coming. "I'd like to go home now sir."

"No like I said before we need to debrief, there were far too many weevils there for my liking and I want to know why."

"Sir you know as much about it as I do, probably more given the amount of time you've worked for Torchwood."

Jack frowned, sometimes he wasn't sure whether Ianto knew about his immortality or not. He would just have to play it by ear.

"So what do you suggest we do because you have to be present at the debriefing?"

Ianto looked thoughtful for a second before speaking. "Move it to later on, I have to meet up with Megan to…" Ianto caught himself just in time; he was going to tell Jack but not yet. "There's something we have to do. Then I will come back here for the meeting."

Jack considered it, it sounded like a good idea, and he could find out what the 'something' was that Ianto and this girl were going to do.

"Ok, I'll see you back here by 3:30pm." Jack went back to the papers littering his desk.

Ianto cleared his throat. He knew that if he wanted to get back some of the trust he had lost from his teammates then he needed to tell them or at least Jack everything in his life that involved Torchwood and that included Megan.

Jack looked up at him and raised his eyebrows surprised to see him still standing there.

"I was wondering if you could give me a lift, there are some things I should probably explain."

Jack looked at him for a second before nodding his head, standing up and collecting his coat. The fact Jack was well surprised didn't cover it; Ianto was going to talk to him. Voluntarily.

As soon as Jack and Ianto had left Owen and Tosh gathered around Gwen's station.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Cooper when you went to teaboys flat."

Gwen turned to face them and grinned "Well…"

Jack and Ianto sat in the SUV. In silence, Ianto was looking down at his hands and Jack was looking straight ahead, his hands still on the stirring wheel. The SUV was parked round the corner from where Ianto was meeting Megan; Ianto had sent her a text to meet him but knew it would take a while for her to walk meaning he could explain things to Jack.

Jack finally got fed up of the silence he looked at Ianto "Well go on then, you wanted to talk."

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be a good place. Who is she?"

"She is Megan Tabyrn and she is… she is…"

Jack remained quiet knowing it must be hard for Ianto to talk about this especially to him.

"I can't do this I'm sorry." Ianto made to leave but Jack caught his arm and turned him round to face him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey you wanted to talk, so go on. Because if you don't give me a good enough reason as to why she knows about Torchwood then I'll have to follow protocol and you know what that means."

Jack knew this was a risky tactic; Ianto would either open up to him or never speak to him again.

Ianto pushed Jack away from him but stayed in the car, back to looking at his hands.

"She's my… my…" he took a deep breath and shut his eyes, he knew that once he started speaking he could never go back. "She's my sister. My half-sister."

Jacks eyebrows shot up, he had not been expecting that. He looked at Ianto wondering how he hadn't seen this.

"I didn't know."

"No, no one does, the last person I told was… Lisa."

"It's not your file, either of your files."

"No she was never officially recognised as my sister, Rhiannon my older sister refused to sign the legal papers and after I joined Torchwood I didn't want anyone to know." Ianto turned quickly to look at Jack "Not because I'm ashamed of her, she's amazing and brilliant as you've already seen from this morning."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm felting it tense under his touch and tried to catch his gaze, he had the feeling he was starting to understand.

"Ianto how does she know about Torchwood?"

"When I was 19 I found an alien and she was with me, a couple of Torchwood One soldiers chased us but we didn't know London as well as Cardiff so it didn't take them long to corner us. They said that if I worked for Torchwood then she could keep her memories."

Jack looked searchingly at his face, he Ianto was still holding things back but it had taken a lot for him to Jack as much as he had so he wouldn't push him. Yet.

"Thank you Ianto." He straightened himself up and turned the engine back on he had to put the wipers on because it was starting to rain. "So where am I dropping you?"

"Just up here."

Jack stopped the SUV and looked around there wasn't much there, on one side of the road were just a few small shops and on the other was a church. At the gateway to the churchyard stood a young girl with a large black umbrella.

"Is that Megan?"

"Yeh."

She looked so different that Jack hardly recognised her; she was wearing black wedges, black tights, black skirt and jacket. The only colour she wore were the small flowers on her skirt and the bunch of flowers in her hand. Her hair was loose and hung just below her shoulders. She looked sad.

"Who are you going to see?"

Ianto was just undoing his seat belt but turned to look at Jack. "Her family. Thanks for the lift sir."

"It's ok. I'll er wait here and give you both a lift back."

Ianto nodded his head in thanks before getting out the car and running across the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Hub

"Hey Meg."  
"Hey."

Ianto hugged her, being careful of the flowers she was holding. He took the flowers off her so she had a free hand.

"I was worried you… what happened?" Megan figured the rip in her brother's jacket.

"It's ok, just a scratch. There were more weevils than we thought."

He held the gate of the cemetery open for her before taking her hand and walking up the path.

Although Jack couldn't hear what was said he could make an educated guess he watched them disappear from view before slumping in his chair to wait but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Harkness."

"Jack its Tosh."

"Everything alright?" he asked sitting up.

"Yes I was just looking a little deeper into Megan Tabyrn."

Jack was going to tell her not to bother when he thought better of it and decided to listen. "Go on Tosh."

"Well like I said her parents died in a car crash when she was 15 and she should have gone into care but Ianto made himself her legal guardian, she lived with him until she was 17 and she went to university. Jack as far as I can make out she hasn't been back to the UK for three years."

Jack was astonished; this answered so many questions, the enthusiastic reunion at the dock, why Ianto had been so protective of her and the reason why using the coffee machine was like second nature to her. Ianto was all she had and he had one of the most dangerous jobs in the world.

They didn't stay long at the grave, Patrick had died an honourable soldier and the headstone recognised that. They put down a few of the flowers down and said a prayer, and then they turned to the stone next to it which read:

_Here lies_

_Elizabeth Tabyrn_

_And_

_General Henry Tabyrn_

_Loved by Their Children and Each Other_

_May Their Souls Rest in Peace_

They didn't stay very long, Ianto didn't want Megan to get too upset but he also didn't want her to feel like he didn't care.

Megan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but didn't want Ianto to see her cry so she hung her head forward so her hair hid her face.

Ianto put his arm round her shoulders and kissed her temple he took the umbrella from her, and gently guided her away from the graves and back towards the churchyard entrance.

Jack looked out the SUV's window and saw the two figures emerging from the churchyard, Ianto's arm around Megan and her head on his shoulder. In that second Jack made a decision.

Jumping out the SUV Jack opened the back door and Megan slid in gratefully, wiping her eyes only once the door was shut. Ianto's usual mask had slipped and he looked sad and tired. And young.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you sir." Ianto said before getting into the passenger seat next to Jack.

The journey back to the hub was quiet, all of them looking out of the windows until…

"Sir where are we going."

"Back to the hub." Said Jack like it was obvious.

Megan sat up straight and looked at Ianto; she looked like a deer caught in the head lights, Ianto looked confused "But sir what about Megan?"

"Well if she already knows about Torchwood, she might as well see everything."

"You mean I get to see the hub." Megan wiped the tears from her eyes "I… I can help."

"If you like. Yes we'd be happy for your help." He looked at Ianto and lowered his voice. "No threats." Ianto visibly relaxed and Megan was grinning like a Cheshire cat no sign of tears left.

They parked the car in the garage but Jack put his hand up to keep them in the SUV and made a phone call.

"Tosh its Jack."

_"Is Ianto there?"_

"Yeh look we're not far from the hub so can you get everyone in the boardroom please."

_"Sure, look do you want me to keep looking into Megan Tabyrn."_

"No don't worry about that."

_"Ok see you soon."_

"Yep."

Jack looked at the confused faces of Ianto and Megan and grinned. "We'll give them a couple of minutes to do that then we'll go in."

"You make it sound like a secret mission sir."

"We could make it like that if you'd like." Jack leered at him slightly. "I bet you'd look good in leather." Ianto rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his face going red. Megan looked between the two men and smiled to herself.

"Right that should be long enough. Come on."

Megan jumped out and was jumping with excitement, when Ianto got out the car she grabbed his hand and started to drag him. "Come on. Come on, come on, come on."

"Mini calm down. Megan you're going the wrong way."

She stopped and looked at him her head tilted to the side; Ianto guided her the right way.

It was very amusing for Jack to watch the easy banter between the two siblings. She could be just what Ianto needed to come out of his shell.

Before they came into the main hub Ianto put his hands over Megan's eyes. He walked her into the centre of the main hub before removing his hands.

Megan didn't know what she had been expecting, Ianto had told her stories and described what the hub looked like but nothing could do justice to what she saw. Next to her was the water tower and the water came crashing down, she closed her eyes for a second to listen to the thunder of the water, all around her she could see technology everywhere she looked, it littered the desks and the shirr size of the place, she couldn't believe that this was underneath Cardiff. A squawk from above her brought her attention to the flying Pteranodon. Megan laughed out loud at the sight of it, of course she had heard the story of how it had come to be at Torchwood but she had never really believed she'd see it. She turned in a full circle taking in everything. She was stunned, completely and utterly stunned.

"Its… its… it's… incredible… it's impossible… it's… hudolus."

Ianto stood with his hands in his pockets and the biggest grin Jack had ever seen, ever. Ianto walked over to her a put his hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him with such amazement in her eyes.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen sat in the boardroom, bored. They heard the doors opening signalling the arrival of Jack and Ianto, but when they didn't come up Gwen went to look out on of the large windows.

"Oh my god."

"What." Asked Tosh going to join her. "So that's what's taken them so long."

"Owen come and see."

"Why are we all watching Jack and Ianto what are they… hang on that's Ianto's girl, what the bloody hell is going on?"

"What's Jack thinking of bringing that girl in here?" said Gwen rather unkindly for Tosh's liking.

"He'll have his reasons." She said looking at the young girl looking round in amazement. She quite liked the look of this girl and Ianto seemed to care for her a lot.

Jack hated to brake the moment but he had to because looking up he could see the others peering through the glass and he could give a rough guess as to what they were saying.

"Right, well Ianto if you work your coffee magic I'll take Megan up to meet the rest of the gang."

As soon as he said this there was an instant change in the girl, her smile vanished and she moved so that she stood behind Ianto.

"Actually I'd rather help Ianto with the drinks, that way he'll be done quicker."

Jack was going to protest, he knew what the others thought she was so they had to be introduced but he saw a fear in her eyes that wasn't there before so instead he nodded his head and turned to walk to the boardroom. He had some explaining to do.

Megan sat on the counter next to the coffee machine, gently swinging her legs while Ianto made the coffees, each one different depending on the person they were for. Eventually Ianto looked at her.

"You don't have to be scared of them they're not like the people at London. We can trust them"

Her head shot up to look at him "Can we?" she scoffed disbelievingly.

"Yes." Ianto replied without hesitating. "Well at the least we can trust Captain Harkness." Megan opened her mouth to say something but Ianto interrupted her. "If Captain Harkness tells you to do something then you do it, understand, you give him the same respect you give me." She nodded. "Whoever else you choose to trust is your decision."

"What have you told them about me?"

"Enough, not everything but enough to keep their curiosity satisfied. For now."  
"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know, maybe but not yet."

He finished loading the drinks onto a tray and picked it up. "Come on."

Megan jumped off the counter and followed Ianto up to the boardroom.

When Jack walked through the door he was met by two angry and one confused face.

Before he could even open his mouth Gwen attacked him.

"What the hell are you thinking bringing her here, she's a civilian, a child and… and she's Ianto's girlfriend she has no business to be here.

"Are you finished?" Jack asked the enraged Welsh woman. "I have my reasons for letting her down here, first of all she already knows about Torchwood so she isn't learning anything new, next she isn't going to be here all the time because she's still going to university." He looked around the room at them all before continuing. "I think she could be a real asset to the team, I mean she's clever, observant, we saw what she can do this morning didn't we Gwen, she knew exactly what we were doing without anyone telling her." Jack sat down in his chair gesturing for the others to do the same. "Oh and lastly she's not Ianto's girlfriend, is she Tosh?"

Suddenly everyone had turned to look at Tosh.

"Um… no Ianto's her guardian and has been since she was 15."

"Yes and as well as that she's his half-sister so Owen if I were you I wouldn't make any attempts to make a move on her."

Owen looked up and gave a small grin "Yeh well luckily you're not me."

Jack stood slightly to see out the window and saw Ianto and Megan coming out of the kitchen.

"End of discussion." He said but Gwen was not going to let this go, how dare he just let this girl walk in here.

"Jack you can't be serious, I mean sure she's Ianto's sister but how do we know we can really trust her?" she looked imploringly at Owen to help her.

"Coopers right Jack, after all how do we know she's not got bits of cybernetic tech on her like the other freak?"

Unluckily for Owen it was at that moment Ianto and Megan walked through the door. Ianto clamped up immediately but Megan looked calm, however Jack could see the angry fire in her eyes.

"Actually I wasn't even in the country when Canary Wharf happened, I was at uni. Also Lisa was not a freak, she was…"

"Enough Megan." Ianto Said as he walked round passing out the drinks. Megan stopped talking at once and stood waiting patiently for Ianto to sit down before sitting in the chair next to him.

"Right." Said Jack looking round the table. "Megan Tabyrn I'll introduce you." He pointed to Owen. "This is Owen Harper…"

"That's Dr Owen Harper."

"Our medic." Then he pointed to Tosh. "And this is Toshiko Sato our genius. Of course you already know Gwen our ex-police constable." They all looked at Megan and smiled a greeting.

"Getting back to the business at hand." Said Jack "The weevils…"

When the meeting had finished Megan stayed behind to help Ianto collect the cups, when he asked her "So what do you think of them so far?"

"Their ok I guess." She said loading cups onto the tray.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them."

"Perhaps."

They walked back to the little kitchenette and as Ianto washed the cups, Megan once again sat on the counter talking to him.

Jack waved Tosh into his office and gestured her to sit down. "So what can I do for you Tosh?"

"Why are you really letting Megan come here?"

"I meant what I said, I think she would be a good asset for the team while she's here and we can trust her to keep the secret if she's known about it all this time."

"Yes but we don't know how much involvement she had with Torchwood One, she might have known about it and that's it."  
"No, she knew about weevils, we introduced ourselves and she knew who we were."

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Jack looking at his computer screen, Tosh studied him before asking.

"Why else is she here?"

Jack looked at her and smiled Tosh knew him so well, it was impossible to keep anything from her. "After everything that's happened it might be good for Ianto. Hell it might be good for all of us to have her here, brake the ice a little." Tosh nodded her head, what Jack said made sense Megan seemed nice and Ianto appeared different around her, slightly more relaxed.

"No other reason?"

"No. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Tosh looked at her hands nervously. "It's just… well… she is very pretty and we all know how you like to do firearms training."

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying."

"No, no, no I'm not implying anything I just mean that she's Ianto's sister and if she tells him… well… he's already punched you once."

"Is that what you all think of me? That I'd do something inappropriate?"

"Jack we've all seen Gwen's training session, including Ianto and remember you trained him to fire so he knows what you're like."

"Then what are you worried about."

"She doesn't know what you're like Jack."

Jack looked at her there was some truth in what she was saying. As usual. "Don't worry Tosh I'll behave. I promise." The thing that Tosh didn't know was that Ianto hadn't needed much training because he had already been a good shot. But he had the feeling that wouldn't help his case.

Tosh smiled and left feeling very happy with herself. Jack went back to watching the CCTV in the kitchenette where Ianto and Megan were still talking, mainly just banter but he thought he might learn something if he was patient. Ianto Jones was still very much a mystery to Jack but maybe now he would let his guard down, just a bit.

Down in the small kitchenette Gwen and Owen had come to grill some information out of Megan, but trying to do it casually.

"So how long how you two known each other?" Gwen asked leaning on the counter trying to look casual.

"We grew up together." Ianto answered for her while he made another batch of coffee.

"How do you know about Torchwood?" Owen couldn't stop the question from slipping out but he was still angry with Ianto about the cyberbitch that almost deleted them all so he was naturally suspicious of everyone else connected to both Ianto and Torchwood.

"Aliens have been coming to this planet for hundreds of years, we see them all the time and don't even realise it, some people are just more observant than others." Megan answered casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"What so are you saying that people who don't notice aliens are stupid?" Gwen asked her voice rising.

"No not at all I'm just saying that to believe some of the cover stories you must be really despite to ignore the truth." Shot back Megan folding her arms across her chest.

While all this was being said Ianto finished making the coffee, he handed one to Gwen and Owen then gave two to Megan.

"Go give that to Tosh before you start an argument." He said looking at the angry look on Gwen's face. The young girl nodded her head and went over to Tosh. Ianto put his two coffees onto a tray and headed up to Jacks office.

Owen looked after the young girl thoughtfully, she hadn't answered the question, and she'd just given them a load of waffle and got Gwen angry so the conversation had moved on. With Ianto's help the whole thing had been pulled off very skilfully. He was regrettably quite impressed.

Ianto knocked on the door to Jacks office and waited for Jack to wave him in.

"Ianto you are my saviour. I don't know how we'd get through the day without your coffee."

"No need to worry sir, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, look I'm sorry about what happened in the conference room, Owen was out of order. He shouldn't have said that."

Ianto forced a smile at him and leant against the desk, "don't worry about it, I know what Owens like and Mini's ok now too. She needs to learn to control her anger better."

"Look something been bothering me."

"What just one."

Jack nodded his head but there were still things he was curious about. "Tosh looked into her and said that she hasn't been in the UK for three years, in fact since she left for university. Why is that, and why has she come back now?"

Ianto looked into his cup trying to think of a good answer for Jack that sounded realistic. "She has been very busy what with studying and learning the language. She was worried that coming home would break her concentration and she wouldn't be able to get back into that frame of mind, so we both thought it would be easier and more logical if she were to stay over there. We would still talk to each other on the phone and email and everything so it's not as if we've been completely disconnected.

"Why is she back now?"

"Three years is a long time for anyone sir and… I missed her. She had some time off for reading and since Lisa um the… cyberwoman is gone we thought it was a good time for her to come back for a bit."

Jack nodded his head, it seemed a bit odd and he still got the feeling Ianto was holding out on him but it was enough to go on for now.

"Ok, there's just one more thing I'd like to know."

* * *

**Hudolus - Magical**

**Chwaer fach - Little sister**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Firing Range

Megan sat next to Tosh watching her work on a programme that could hopefully predict rift alerts, Tosh was trying to explain it to her but it was very complicated and science wasn't Megan's strong point. She was however impressed by Tosh's intelligence and she said as much.

"Are you sure you haven't been sent from the future where they all have intergalactic knowledge and implants to make them smarter?" she looked at Tosh suspiciously, but couldn't keep a straight face for long and they both burst out laughing, drawing looks from Owen and Gwen.

They sat in silence for a bit, Tosh was still working and Megan was on her phone. Tosh didn't see Ianto walk pass them but

Megan turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To do some work." He replied turning round, "Its fine you can stay up here." He turned to look at Tosh "Just tell her to get lost if you've have enough of her Tosh."

"It's alright, once I've finished this I'll take her on the grand tour." She said smiling.

Ianto nodded his head and walked off.

Jack came out of his office and saw the transaction between the three people, it looked so easy, a transformation from what it had been the other day. His idea was working and he loved it when that happened.

He walked over to were Tosh and Megan were sat and stood behind them to see what they were doing. However as soon as he got close Megan she snapped her phone shut and looked at Jack. Tosh just kept working.

"Megan since you're going to be popping in till you go back to uni I thought it would be a good idea for you to have some basic firearms training." She looked as though she was going to argue but then thought better of it. Jack told her where to go and that he'd be there soon.

Once she was gone he turned to Tosh. "Tosh can you send the CCTV feed from the firing range to my vortex manipulator please."

"Sure," she said "what for?" she asked.

"Just do it please." He said, before heading towards the firing range.

As soon as he was out of sight Gwen and Owen gathered round Tosh's desk while she sent the footage, then they pulled up the live feed and watched.

Megan peered round the door of what she hoped was the firing range. Success. She was startled by movement inside the room she froze where she was until they came into view.

"Ianto" she said relieved, he was just putting some weapons on the metal table that stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey Min." she bounded over to him and he put his arm round her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She smiled and moved round to the other side of the table looking at the range of guns that were out.

"Nervous?" Ianto asked picking up a gun, he began loading it. Megan watched him intently so she could remember what he was doing.

"A little." Ianto looked up at her "I mean there were rumours going round in London about how he teaches people, and after the last time…" she hung her head suddenly becoming very interested in the table.

"Hey" Ianto lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Remember" he pointed the handle of the gun towards her, "You have the gun so you're in control." She smiled slightly and took the gun from him. "And you know if he does try anything, shoot the basted!" at that she started laughing and Ianto joined in after a second. However when Megan was concentrating on unloading the gun Ianto turned and looked directly at the camera on the wall behind him the smile was gone from his face and he actually looked quite frightening.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen stared at the screen as Ianto went back to talking to Megan. Was he being serious? They could never tell with him and he had promised to watch Jack suffer. But he wouldn't, would he?

Jack watched the transaction between the siblings and the stare Ianto gave the camera, how did he know he was watching him and Jack had promised to be good when he had told Ianto to set up some weapons, did he really think he was that kind of person?

Jack walked into the armoury and clapped his hands "Right shall we get started?"

Ianto moved to leave but his sister's hand on his arm stopped him. "Aren't you staying?"

"Don't be silly Megan I have work to do, you'll be fine just remember what I told you."

"This time or last time?"

"Both." With that he left the armoury.

Jack walked over to the table and picked up a gun and some ammunition but first he had a thought. "Have you fired a gun before?"

She nodded her head, looking a little nervous.

"Do you remember what to do?"

She nodded again so he handed her the gun and ammo, she loaded the gun nervously her hands slipping a few times but she finally managed to do it, Jack handed her a pair of googles and earmuffs, before putting on his own. She stood on the firing line and looked back at Jack he nodded to her, she snapped off the safety and she emptied the gun into one of the paper weevils. Jack walked behind her and looked over her shoulder, he was impressed.

"That's not bad." Megan jumped forward, turned around and pointed the gun at him.

Jack held up his hands in defence. "It's ok, just me." She lowered the gun and put it back on the table. "Sorry I shouldn't have made you jump."  
"It's ok I'm just being silly. So what's next?"

Jack handed her a bigger gun but he noticed that as she took it, her hands shook slightly, Jack frowned maybe Ianto should have stayed.

"Do you know what you're doing with this one?"

She nodded, "I have a basic knowledge in most weapons, how to load and fire them."

"Ianto said that you used to go into Torchwood One."

She looked at him and relaxed a little, "Yes I did that's how come I know how to shoot. Everyone in the building had to know how to shoot in case of… well you know…"

"Yeh, don't worry." Jack knew what she was going to say, in case of emergency. He decided to try and lighten the mood,

"So you go to university in France."

"Oh no don't you start, I go to Belgium."

"What's the difference?"

"A great deal of course the main one is that they are different countries." She said slowly as though talking to a small child but she couldn't help laughing at the expression on his face, as though he was concentrating intently on remembering what she was saying.

Jack looked at her as she smiled and realised just how pretty she looked, no wonder Ianto was so fond of her.

At that moment he was sorely tempted to go back to his old way of training, but he had promised Ianto and Tosh that he wouldn't and he was determined to prove them wrong.

Megan picked up another gun and went back to the firing line while Jack took the recently fired gun and took out the magazine only to notice that there was still a bullet left. So Megan really could have shot him. Oh god.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Ianto

Ianto sat in the archives he couldn't really believe what had happened today, he was so glad that Megan was back but things could go wrong. He had never meant for her to get involved again after the last time but he knew he couldn't stop her not when he saw the smile on her face when Jack mentioned torchwood.

It was nice having her here, he could feel things getting back to normal around the hub, and some of the earlier tension seemed to have gone. Today was the first day since he'd come back from his three week suspension that Jack had flirted with him and Tosh had spoken to him without looking terrified. He just hoped it would last.

* * *

A really short chapter just to show some of Ianto's thoughts.

The next chapter won't be up for a while because I have exams and haven't written it yet so please be patient and keep the reviews coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Tour

As promised when Jack and Megan emerged from the firing range Tosh took her for the grand tour, showing her the cells and introducing her to Janet and the other residents Tosh was surprised to find that Megan wasn't too affected by the Weevils although she did keep close to the wall.

"I saw some in London." Was what she said when Tosh asked her.

Tosh also introduced her to mainframe a sentient crystal who overlooked the whole hub and controlled the computers and surveillance cameras.

They were leaving mainframe when Megan put her hand on Tosh's arm "Where are the archives?"

"There even further down, why are you an archivist to?"

"I'm a history student; I love all that kind of stuff."

Tosh nodded and took her down to the floor below. They walked down a corridor that led to the archives but Megan stopped as they seemed to walk straight past a side corridor. She also thought Tosh seemed to have quickened her pace.

"Tosh what's down there?"

"It just leads down to another room, but we aren't allowed in there."

"Why what's there?"

"Nothing." Tosh answered quickly, "Please can we just keep going."

Megan could tell Tosh didn't want to stay there; something about that room frightened her. She didn't want to cause the young woman any discomfort so moved away. Megan had decided she liked Tosh; she was the only one who hadn't come to ask her any stupid questions and she was incredibly smart, Ianto was right definitely a genius.

They were walking down one of the many corridors on the hubs lower levels when Tosh finally asked her a question.

"Your file says that you started university when you were 17, that's very impressive."

"Not really, I mean I'm not clearer I just have a good head for... um… well facts."

"What do you take?"

"A major in history and minor in phycology. But then you already know that if you've been reading my file."

Tosh looked at her with a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry it's…"

"It's ok I know, you can't just let someone into a secret base without doing a background check on them. Believe me it was the same in London."

"How did you get involved with London?"

"How does anyone get involved with Torchwood, we found an alien."

Tosh stopped abruptly and stared at Megan in disbelief.

"What and Ianto let you go back? To Torchwood 1?"

"Well he didn't really have much of a choice; he worked there all the time including most of the weekend when I went down to see him. It's not his fault."

She carried on walking down the corridor Tosh following a little behind. Tosh felt a bit bad after all it was obvious Ianto loved her so he wouldn't put her in danger. Tosh also decided that she liked Megan; she was clearly clever but also modest which was quite an unusual combination, but she liked the young girl as a whole she so full of life, life that could only come from someone who hadn't been around Torchwood for long, who still had a social life. She also liked how Megan didn't mind passing out for opinions but at the same time she didn't want to hurt anyone.

They chatted about as they made their way to the archives; about university, music, Megan told Tosh a little about her brother Patrick and Tosh told her about her mother. They were laughing together by the time they finally reached the archives.

"He'll be in there somewhere, not too sure where but somewhere around. He the only one that really goes in there so he knows it better than anyone. Just give him a shout, I'm sure he'll find you."  
"Thanks a lot Tosh, I had fun and… you know… you're really good company."

"Oh well thanks. I'll see you later Megan."

"Yep see you in a bit."

Megan walked through the open door of the archives and had to stop for a minute to adapt to the lights which were even dimmer than the ones in the corridors.

"IANTO!"

Tosh turned to walk back but was distracted by a flickering light, she really should talk to Jack about it, and after all it couldn't be healthy for Ianto as he spent so much time down here. She squared her shoulders and started the long and now quite walk back to the main part of the hub. She heard Megan shouting for Ianto and smiled. Oh yes it would definitely be fun having Megan here.


End file.
